Forum:Lelouch Di Britannia
I open this forum because I firmly believe that User:Lelouch Di Britannia must be banned from One Piece wiki because he keeps doing edits harmful for the wiki. The majority of the edits he makes are reverted by the rest of the users because they are wrong or useless. He keeps adding spaces on articles without a discussion that spam both the recant activity and the pages. He also creates useless categories that get deleted and has previously added many useful pages for deletion. Also when he edits templates he edits them "part by part" obviously just because he wants to get more edits but when he does it the templates get completely messed up. Also his attitude on chat is really awful which has resulted to two bans from the chatroom 11:16, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Discussion I was also informed on chat by some of his friends that they are planning a project with entertainment wikis and lelouch is the one responsible for the OP wiki. But the thing is that I don't remember having a discussion about that or him having ever mentioned it, so we never agreed to participate in a project with entertainment wikis, so if this isn't a banworthy action, what is? 11:36, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Sff9 told me that I can add the spaces as long as I make other useful edits to the page, which I had. Please point out the edits which are "harmful for the wiki". Also, please point out the "useful pages" I have added for "deletion". The first time I edited them part by part, I didn't know that I was not supposed to do it that way. So you left a message on my talk page, explaining it to me. The second time I edited it I forgot about what you told me the last time I edited the template. So I left a apology message on your talk page, which you apparently did not respond to. If you felt that I really did a bad job, you could have kicked my out of the template team. Which you did not do. So why raise up a ban forum? Also, what does a chat ban have to do with this. I have already been banned on chat. If you feel really bad about my attitude on chat, a chat mod could have always given me a permanent chat. This ban is about the edits on this wiki, not about the chat. 11:40, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Your space edits spam the articles and the activity, if you thing I opened this forum for the template you're hopeless, this is just another harmful edit you've done and you want me to point out the useful pages you've marked for deletion? Just read your talk page. And your behavior in and outside of the chat is not wiki ban worthy but it's still another bad thing about you. Could you also please explain me this project because your friend left the chat before explaining it. 11:49, May 14, 2013 (UTC) After MasterDeva asked me to stop marking random things for deletion, I stopped. For proof check . As I said earlier, after Sff9 told me to stop doing edits on articles by adding whitespaces alone, I added whitespaces with more useful edits along with it. Again, you can check . Also, I do not see any of the reason you have stated in the The project has been explained to SHB, you can ask him. 12:45, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Staw-Hat. Even though most of the reasons Staw-Hat stated aren't found on the ban policy, I still think they are ban-worthy reasons. Avenger of justice (talk) 12:49, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with Avenger, even though most of the blocks in this wiki are against wikia's policies and also blocking a user for reasons that are not stated in the Ban Policy is against wikia's policies, Lelouch should still be banned. Wing Zero Alpha (talk) 12:51, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I agree with banning him. Lelouch's inability to use the preview button is very annoying and in most cases harmful to the Wiki. Here's a couple examples: Impostor Straw Hat Pirates Gallery and Foxy Pirates Gallery. The Foxy gallery was messed up for about 20 minutes. 13:38, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with Awaikage, due to Media Wiki's changes and upgrades it takes a while for things to update after publishing. The minimum time it takes has increased to about 20 minutes. As a result of the cache, many users can not see the changes made to the templates only until about after 20 minutes or so. Many users in wikia know this. Since Lelouch knew about this, he didn't bother to change the template in one edit. Even though Awaikage's reason does not seem to be harmful to the wiki, I still think he should be banned. Avenger of justice (talk) 13:45, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Not even close to banworthy. 14:17, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Hahhahah 15:59, May 14, 2013 (UTC) He's already banned from chat, are we banning him outright now? 17:13, May 14, 2013 (UTC) If the community agrees yeah. 17:28, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Category:Users to Be Banned LOL. Yeah ban him for doing nothing against the rules. Might as well ban the entire userbase then. SeaTerror (talk) 17:38, May 14, 2013 (UTC) How about reading the forum? 18:05, May 14, 2013 (UTC) How about reading the rules? SeaTerror (talk) 18:09, May 14, 2013 (UTC) So you've read the rules? 18:17, May 14, 2013 (UTC) his actions do seem to warrant him a small ban, not a big one, maybe a maximun of a week 21:23, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Zero should be the ban amount. None of this is breaking any rule, except for chat stuff, but he was already banned from that. 21:39, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Next time you have a problem with someone, try actually talking with them about it instead of going straight to the friggin' forum. I mean, is simple communication so hard to ask? 21:45, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Check first. 21:51, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Chat is a separate issue anyway. SeaTerror (talk) 03:05, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah chat is separate, I just mentioned him to sum up all his bad actions. 07:13, May 15, 2013 (UTC) DP, do you think me and many other users didn't try to communicate with him? Why don't you read his talk page then? Also "Next time you have a problem with someone, try actually talking with them about it instead of going straight to the friggin' forum. I mean, is simple communication so hard to ask?" says the guy who banned lelouch a while ago...fuck logic. 07:24, May 15, 2013 (UTC) All the reasons that have been given by Staw-Hat are not stated in the blocking policy. As I said this already. However, it doesn't matter, I still think Lelouch should be banned. However, I'm not voting for banning him, because this forum is against wikia's policy. So me voting will put me in a high risk of getting blocked by a vstf staff. Staw-Hat and Awaikage, I support you guys in banning Lelouch and I will always remember you guys even after you get banned by vstfs. I know that there is a high risk that you will be blocked by a vstf staff globally if you continue to request a ban for someone who doesn't have a valid reason to be banned. Staw-Hat and Awaikage after you guys get banned from wikia globally, we will remember you in our hearts and your sacrifice will be remembered as a noble one. Wing Zero Alpha (talk) 07:51, May 15, 2013 (UTC) *cries* Thank you!! 07:53, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Is this your idea of a joke? 07:55, May 15, 2013 (UTC) No way! 08:02, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Although I can't think up any reason for Lelouch to be banned, I insist he must be banned. As ridiculous as it sounds, Lelouch must be banned even if there is no reason for him to be banned! 08:28, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Tell your friends to shut up cause they're just making it worse 08:32, May 15, 2013 (UTC) @wing zero alpha, come on man if you think he should be banned then stand by your decision and if it comes to a vote then vote dont be scared 16:44, May 15, 2013 (UTC) They're trolls from the DB wikia. Just ignore anything they say. SeaTerror (talk) 17:46, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Alert, alert! Trolls destroy Forum! Is this some kind of joke, or what? Cause I know This guy is another one of your buddies from the Code Geeks Wiki (or the Fanon Wiki or whatever). Please do not act like you don't know each other if you do. I don't know about you guys, but I know I've had enough of this shit. Literally... WU out - 21:22, May 15, 2013 (UTC) All of them have joined the chat at some point and asked us to unban lelouch. 21:24, May 15, 2013 (UTC) This forum is getting out of hand. While Lelouch may have affected users the wrong way by misbehaving in the chat and disagreeing with others on various topics and subjects. I see no banable offense that has been committed, like others have pointed out. Those with outside opinion of Lelouch and wish to be involved in the troubles he has with others, should be asked not to interfere with current matters here. There is no need for a poll, in future any trouble between users. Should be addressed through their talk pages or the chat. Lets end this forum already. -- 13:40, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Is it just me of "User Ban" forums are recently being misused? If Lelouch is considered ban worthily then you must ban Panda before him .. its just a figure of speech but still, this ban forums are out of hand, calm yer brains and discuss this matters in chat in supervision of a admin. Just a personal advise. 18:20, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :Wtf do I have to do with this? 21:08, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Just using you to make an example, you make a very easy target since LPK is gone ( _ _) .. that was a compliment BTW 03:59, May 17, 2013 (UTC) ::No he didn't :O 04:05, May 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Now here comes the Panda-fanboys ( _ _) can this get any worst? 04:08, May 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Twas sarcsm, oh mighty queen of drama 04:15, May 17, 2013 (UTC) ::That was why I was playing along, on Mighty Princess of Nagging. 22:24, May 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Makes no sense. 03:02, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Talking about yourself again? 15:00, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Still pmsing their drama queen. I'm sure we can find a nice psychologist that specializes in adolescent teenage girls for you, fits your emotional maturity level perfectly. 15:10, May 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Naaaa, before that we can buy some tampons for you .. your period symptoms are getting worst and worst every second. 15:18, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Either seriously comment or GTFO. 15:26, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok then serious discussion again, the ban forum is being misused due to personal conflicts between you and the member in question. He has done nothing against the wikia rules and the chat rules that he violated results him the chat ban he deserved. If you strongly feel that he deserves a ban then open a poll and see the truth yourself since the discussion you are providing is not sufficient to carry on this forum. 15:32, May 18, 2013 (UTC) No it is not a personal conflict between me and him. And I strongly believe that making a project about our wiki without asking, messing up with the references on pages, fucking up templates, spamming the pages with empty spaces and marking random useful pages for deletion (and the fact that he stopped doesn't make it ok) are bannable actions and should be punished accordingly. But since you suggested making a poll, I'll make one. 15:39, May 18, 2013 (UTC) freaking 3 month rule :( 17:28, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok after reading this whole page i can right now first of all Straw Hat Luffy everybody make mistakes and people forget sometime of what not to do. So what I think that Lelouch shouldn't be ban, we as wiki users make mistakes as time even the most experts of Wiki user such as Panda, Galaxy or DP make mistakes. So calm down and relax ok. 23:52, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Everyone makes mistakes. They are warned once, twice, three times we keep warning them and they don't stop doing that kind of bad edits. This is a banworthy behavior. 09:02, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I know the others from chat are aware of my stance of this, so I'm just going to keep this as unbiased as possible. Lelouch has spent a lot of time editing on this wiki, and has also spent a lot of time on chat. His behaviour on chat has no influence in a wiki ban. That is absolute. However, as people have said, and from the multiple warnings on his talk page, Lelouch also has a tendency to step on toes with his edits, flooding the news feed with minor things such as added spaces or contested Japanese (see his edit conflicts with Klobis). He also has no sense when approaching issues, seemingly unaware of how things are done. The other day I was forced to talk him out of opening a One Piece Wiki "Confessions" page on Facebook where he believed we could "confess" secrets there. He brings a lot of ideas to the table, which is a good thing. However he doesn't go about it the right way. He doesn't outright break the rules, just puts pressure on them. I'm sorry guys, but I don't believe he should be banned from the wiki. He's young and has made mistakes. We shouldn't knock him over the head for it. Warnings and closely watching his edits for now, and Lelouch, if you try and act outside of your authority here as a regular user like with the Facebook idea, this forum will need to be revisited. But for now, as long as you behave and don't repeat the actions or talk that upsets the others, you should be allowed to stay. I've said my part, that's all I'm going to do with this forum. 10:50, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Poll This poll will decide whether User:Lelouch Di Britannia will be banned from this wiki or not. The poll is currently closed. You must have 300 edits and be a registered user for three months to vote on this poll. The options are below. if option one wins, there will be a second poll that will decide how long User:Lelouch Di Britannia will be banned. This poll closed on May 25, at 16:00 UTC. User:Lelouch Di Britannia will not be able to vote on this forum Lelouch Di Britannia will not be banned. Should User:Lelouch Di Britannia be banned from the wiki? Yes,he should be banned # 15:47, May 18, 2013 (UTC) # 16:02, May 18, 2013 (UTC) # 16:05, May 18, 2013 (UTC) # 16:45, May 18, 2013 (UTC) # 17:42, May 20, 2013 (UTC) # No,he should not be banned # 15:48, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Why does this forum exist. # 15:50, May 18, 2013 (UTC) # 16:40, May 18, 2013 (UTC) # 23:53, May 18, 2013 (UTC) #MasterDeva (talk) 12:49, May 19, 2013 (UTC) # 18:19, May 20, 2013 (UTC) # # 20:17, May 21, 2013 (UTC)I think a warning is enough for now. # 03:18, May 22, 2013 (UTC)